


Afternoons

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: There’s something… odd about the mage. Flick can't really place it.





	Afternoons

There’s something… odd about the mage. Flick can't really place it. It’s not the way his eyes are shockingly red where she keeps expecting green, or the milky whiteness of his skill, is not even the cat. 

At first she was interested, then concerned, then grew even more concerned, even if for very different reasons. 

When she hears about the boy, a necromancer, riding on the golem, endangering his life to fix him, she can't help being interested. Next to her she could see Fyr tensing for a second, when he hears about the necromancy, then visibly forcing himself to back down. Kavius looks over the table, seemingly missed a part of the conversation, but trying to catch up.

Well, this definitely will be an interesting afternoon.

The child is too thin and way too tired to be working so high up. Fyr is obviously with her on this one, necromancy or not. From down below the horn sounded once more, Kavius buying them more time.

It is a while until she sees Gal again, and even more time until she can stop for a moment and look at him properly. When she does it’s easy to follow his gaze and stop at Cedric, looking nothing like himself, throwing the mage an easy smile over his shoulder.

Well, apparently she’s in for a lot of interesting afternoons.


End file.
